serebrogirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Разорву (song)
Разорву (in Cyrillic: Разорву, Translated: A pieces) is a song by Anastasia Karpova Background and composition According to an interview, the song the song describes the feelings of Anastasia when leaving the group. «He STEN wrote it as if he were reading my heart and put all those feelings on paper. I feel it is a reflection of my soul and that's why I love it» Track listing *'Разорву - Single' 1. "Разорву" - 3:42 *'Разорву (Radio Edit) - Single' 1. "Разорву (Radio Edit)" - 2:48 *'Unofficial Remixes' '1. 'Разорву (Invisible Dye Project Remix) - 3:11 2. Разорву (Dj AndyLegend mix) - 3:04 4. Разорву (DJ GORDEEV Remix) - 4:27 5. "Разорву (DJ K.SOUND R-WORK 2015)" - 3:14 Music Video On February 10 Anastasia announcedon his VK on the day following that will be released the videoclip for Разорву on the Youtube channel of ELLO TV. Lyrics Cyrillic= Припев: Я разорву свое сердце на лоскутки. Никуда мне не деться, мне нужен ты. Растворюсь в тебе только, ты рядом будь. Не сделаю тебе больно, ведь я люблю. Прости меня глупую, я больше не буду так. Измерить всю глубину обиды твоей никак. Прости меня навсегда, прижми будто в первый раз, Целуй меня как огонь, уйди только не сейчас. Припев: Я разорву свое сердце на лоскутки. Никуда мне не деться, мне нужен ты. Растворюсь в тебе только, ты рядом будь. Не сделаю тебе больно, ведь я люблю. Коснись так легонечко, я сплю но все чувствую. Мы как многоточие играем в свою игру. Прости меня, глупую, ошиблась без повода. Все самое трудное с прошлым оторвано. Припев: Я разорву свое сердце на лоскутки. Никуда мне не деться, мне нужен ты. Растворюсь в тебе только, ты рядом будь. Не сделаю тебе больно, ведь я люблю. Проигрыш Припев: Я разорву свое сердце на лоскутки. Никуда мне не деться, мне нужен ты. Растворюсь в тебе только, ты рядом будь. Не сделаю тебе больно, ведь я люблю. (ведь я люблю) (ведь я люблю) |-|Transliterated=Pripev: YA razorvu svoye serdtse na loskutki. Nikuda mne ne det'sya, mne nuzhen ty. Rastvoryus' v tebe tol'ko, ty ryadom bud'. Ne sdelayu tebe bol'no, ved' ya lyublyu. Prosti menya glupuyu, ya bol'she ne budu tak. Izmerit' vsyu glubinu obidy tvoyey nikak. Prosti menya navsegda, prizhmi budto v pervyy raz, Tseluy menya kak ogon', uydi tol'ko ne seychas. Pripev: YA razorvu svoye serdtse na loskutki. Nikuda mne ne det'sya, mne nuzhen ty. Rastvoryus' v tebe tol'ko, ty ryadom bud'. Ne sdelayu tebe bol'no, ved' ya lyublyu. Kosnis' tak legonechko, ya splyu no vse chuvstvuyu. My kak mnogotochiye igrayem v svoyu igru. Prosti menya, glupuyu, oshiblas' bez povoda. Vse samoye trudnoye s proshlym otorvano. Pripev: YA razorvu svoye serdtse na loskutki. Nikuda mne ne det'sya, mne nuzhen ty. Rastvoryus' v tebe tol'ko, ty ryadom bud'. Ne sdelayu tebe bol'no, ved' ya lyublyu. Proigrysh Pripev: YA razorvu svoye serdtse na loskutki. Nikuda mne ne det'sya, mne nuzhen ty. Rastvoryus' v tebe tol'ko, ty ryadom bud'. Ne sdelayu tebe bol'no, ved' ya lyublyu. (ved' ya lyublyu) (ved' ya lyublyu) |-|Translationon=Chorus: I'll tear your heart to shreds. Anywhere I can not go, I need you. The solution is in you only, whether you're near. I do not hurt you, because I love. Forgive me stupid, I'm no longer so. Measure the depth of your entire offense does. Forgive me for ever, hold if for the first time, Kiss me like a fire, leave not now. Chorus: I'll tear your heart to shreds. Anywhere I can not go, I need you. The solution is in you only, whether you're near. I do not hurt you, because I love. Touch so lightly, I sleep but feel. We like the dots to play my game. Forgive me, stupid, wrong for no reason. The most difficult with the past divorced. Chorus: I'll tear your heart to shreds. Anywhere I can not go, I need you. The solution is in you only, whether you're near. I do not hurt you, because I love. Loss Chorus: I'll tear your heart to shreds. Anywhere I can not go, I need you. The solution is in you only, whether you're near. I do not hurt you, because I love. (Because I love) (Because I love) Category:Russian songs Category:Anastasia Karpova